


Wish you were here

by Snow soul (SnowSoul)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: After lockdown video, And there will be cake - Freeform, M/M, Nature is healing, Snake in London, We cannot let Crowley tempt humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowSoul/pseuds/Snow%20soul
Summary: Based on the work of this wonderful artist, please check her work: https://yamisnuffles.tumblr.com/post/616965498127712256/scrapheapchallenge-yamisnuffles-saw-a-giant--Crowley woke up suddenly, slithering off from his bedroom.His senses where shifted, he was crawling along the path, with a long slithering body behind him. He was testing the air with his tongue, picking up Aziraphale’s scent. It was a faint smell, but it was still there, under millions of others. A mouse run away in the street above, suddenly picking up the danger.He did not care. Crowley the snake followed the trace of the angel down the stairs of the apartment in Mayfair. He slithered his way on London’s desert streets and he beamed the reductions of the pollution in the air. At least he did not lose the faint scent of books, cake and cocoa. People looked out from their window, blabbering something about “Nature is healing”. If they only knew.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 33





	Wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

> Another Lockdown fic  
> And many others will come. 
> 
> Wish you were here lyrics - artist: Pink Floyd

Crowley set up his alarm for July. He pulled his covers to hide under and he closed his eyes, seeking a rest that could not arrive. He was bored; more than that, he was alone.

He missed his angel, his smile, his embrace.

He could imagine him, sitting on his studio’s chair, a plate of cake nearby and a book on his desk.

He missed his smell, his warm presence, the light touch of his skin on his tight when they were sitting close. It was an odd sensation, being apart.

He stood up, deciding to shower first because his mind could not shut up. He stretched, letting the hot water relax his muscle and clear his mind.

He snapped his finger and music filled the bathroom, even if he did not have any device in there. It picked up his mood, of course, and it was like talking to Aziraphale:

_How I wish, how I wish you were here_  
_We're just two lost souls_  
_Swimming in a fish bowl_  
_Year after year_  
_Running over the same old ground_  
_And how we found_  
_The same old fears_  
_Wish you were here_

Crowley chucked, holding on something that revealed to be the shower handle. He jumped out of the steam and he took a towel to dry his skin, in the human way.

He fought with the surge of calling Aziraphale again, to ask – beg – to meet him again. But no. He was not the begging type, never was. He asked, insistently, but only asked. Even when he needed the holy water, he accepted a “no” and managed to get what he wanted in another way.

He was drying his hair, when his phone buzzed and he hurried to pick up, smiling when he saw the dealer.

“Angel, you cannot stay away, can you?”

“Hello again, dear boy. I was ehhrrr…”

“Yes, angel?” He grinned, thinking for a moment to temp his angel and revealing his current dress code. He snarled.

“I was wondering if you were okay”

“What?”

“Well, yes, you want to sleep again not breaking the rules, well… you seem odd”

“ ’M fine, angel, I told you”.

“Oh. Okay, then. I guess I will... ehm.. bake a chocolate cake, now. Sure you will be fine?”

“I will always be. Are _you_ okay, Aziraphale?”

“Yes, I’m… I’m doing so many things, yes”

“And offer cakes to all the neighbourhood."

“Oh, no. Only to the bulgers”

“Sure. Well… Night, ‘ngel” he mumbled, trying to understand the reason of that calling. Could Aziraphale want... No, of course not. He was overthinking. That stupid song caught him off-guard, Aziraphale did not want him nearby and he made it clear. He closed the phone and went to get some clothes. He did not feel sleeping anymore.

\---

“Crowley, are you still there?”

Aziraphale looked at his phone with disbelief. He… He believed him. Yes, cooking had been a fun activity, but now a lot of cakes were becoming gross and it was no pleasure if he could not share it with anybody. He had to play a role, hadn’t he? He had to be responsible; the one that followed the rules constantly and Crowley was supposed to break those rules, to make his job hard, no to sleep again!

He hid his face in the embrace of his own arms, hoping that they belonged to someone else - someone very particular.

\---

The demon was dreaming.

He started sleeping a few hours – maybe days – after their second phone call.

He dreamed Aziraphale, his warm body against his and somehow he could smell him, tasting the air, around him. He was cuddle on his lap, beaming the vibrations of the air and understanding what he was saying.

He was a snake, and he could tell that Aziraphale was off, confused. He could not tolerate it.

Crowley woke up suddenly, slithering off from his bedroom.

His senses where shifted, he was crawling along the path, with a long slithering body behind him. He was testing the air with his tongue, picking up Aziraphale’s scent. It was a faint smell, but it was still there, under millions of others. A mouse run away in the street above, suddenly picking up the danger.

He did not care. Crowley the snake followed the trace of the angel down the stairs of the apartment in Mayfair. He slithered his way on London’s desert streets and he beamed the reductions of the pollution in the air. At least he did not lose the faint scent of books, cake and cocoa. People looked out from their window, blabbering something about “Nature is healing”. If they only knew.

Finally, Crowley reached Aziraphale’s library in Soho and he hit with his tail the doorbell, certain that the angel was going to open soon.

When he did, they just stared each other and Crowley drank his figure, his taste, the vibrations of his heartbeat that now he could clearly see.

“Crowley, the lockdown…” the angel whispered faintly, stepping back to allow the giant snake to enter in the shop.

He closed the door and then he touched the scales head, with only one finger. “So, are you going to not talk to me for the whole quarantine?”

“Well, I thought that you wanted to respect the _rules_ ”, Crowley, human again, stressed the last word, staring at the angel’s frown. “For you to have a snake seemed something that even you could agree on”

“My dear boy, I cannot tell you to break the rules, I’m an angel. But since you are here...” Aziraphale frown broke in a fond smile. 

“You are a bastard, angel” Crowley grinned, while the other chuckled. “So, now that I’m here, can I stay?”

“I think I can actually watch out for your er… temptations. I want humans to survive”

“Yes, I would temp them. Totally” agreed Crowley, accepting a glass of wine. 

"Totally" agreed Aziraphale, taking a bite of a piece of cake. 

Crowley watched his moved, rapt.

He was right to look forward to watching him eating his damn cakes. That was a sight indeed. 


End file.
